


Picture This

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Jily Challenge Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jily Challenge, Prompt Based, fluff with a side of added fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Lily Evans is finally getting married, whats a girl to do when the photographer is late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Jily November Challenge. My prompt was “ James is tall and Lily is short but in their wedding photos Lily decides to lift James bridal style (can include other ridiculous wedding photo scenarios that the marauders would inevitably have set up)”. I took some liberties in "bridal style" but I hope you enjoy.

Lily was starting to panic the photographer was supposed to be here an hour ago, Marlene had left to find the wizard after twenty minutes and still hadn’t sent Lily any message that she had found the guy. Sighing Lily took a shaking breath and looked at Mary and Alice who were busy putting the finishing touches on their make-up. Lily had decided against all one colour for her bridesmaids, she’d opted instead for a simple A-Line dress that came in a range of pastels that her friends could pick from. Alice had opted for a pale yellow that highlighted the blonde highlights in her hair. Marlene had gone with a lilac because she could and Mary had chosen to have a simple sky blue dress that highlighted her eyes.

Sitting there looking at her reflection Lily looked past herself to her two best friends whose backs were to her, these two girls were her sisters. Though she had in fact an actual sister, Petunia,  who sticking true to her beliefs had refused to come to her wedding. With both their parent’s dead there was no one to make her come and Lily was at peace with the lack of her sister’s presence. Checking her watch, she leaned back in her seat and groaned out loud. Alice glanced over and nudged Mary lightly in the arm. Glancing back the black-haired witch bit her lip. It was Lily’s wedding day, she should be smiling not frustrated. Making sure that her make-up was done, Mary walked over and looked at Lily.  
                “What’s up darling?”  
                “Hey Mary, I’m just anxious that we’re not going to have any photos from the wedding and I was looking forward to having a wedding album.”  
                “I’m sure he’ll be here soon; do you want me to see where Marlene got off too?”

               “Please that would help me relax.”  
                When Mary left, a small silvery fox came in through the church window and yipped twice, Marlene’s voice floating from the fox’s mouth.

               “Lily, Alice you guys might want to get out here, I found our missing photographer. I’m in front of the church.”

Lily and Alice both stood up and glanced at each other a bit confused, why was the photographer in front of the church, he had been supposed to come right to the bridal room to take photos of the girls getting ready. Picking up her wand Lily cast a waterproofing spell on her and Alice’s dresses, to keep them dry and clean as they went outside. Lily slipped her wand back into the sneaky pocket of her dress, she and Marlene had gotten a good kick out of the fact that they’d convinced the dressmaker to include it.

Hurrying they raced as fast as the heels and the layers of satin and tulle would allow them to go as they moved from the back second floor of the church through to the front door. Smiling at Alice she braced herself for the worst. As they neared the front of the church they could hear laughter and shouting. Confused they walked out the front door to be met with a high-pitched over dramatic scream came from a suited be speckled man. Crossing her arms Lily stuck her tongue out at her fiancé.  
                “James Fleamont Potter what in Merlin’s beard are you doing out here!”  
                James to his credit had the audacity to look sheepish as his bride to be stood in front of him arms crossed over a very beautiful beaded bodice.  
                “Well you see we caught this bloke taking pictures of us and we weren’t sure who he was and then he said he was the wedding photographer and we figured that if he’s here to take photos of the wedding he should take some of me and the guys after all we’re part of the wedding.” Lily looked around James to where Remus was holding Sirius bridal style. Sighing she threw her hands into the air frustrated but amused at the pictures that she was sure to find when the photographer sent them to her.  
                “He was supposed to take photos of me and the girls getting ready though.”  
                “Shit, Lily I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had a plan for him,” James pushed a hand through his hair and looked at Lily with a half grin.

Lily looked at her soon to be husband with his black tux and silver bow-tie standing in the snow and mud looking irritatingly dashing aside from the mud on his dress shoes. Smiling at him she walked over and poked him hard in the chest. This close she had to crane her neck up a bit to look him in the eyes.

                “You sir are a prick and I love you very much, but you made me very worried that our wedding photographer hadn’t shown up.” She said frowning as she looked at him trying very hard not to start laughing.

James raised an eyebrow and as he looked down at his angry pixie of a bride, “Darling I’m sorry that I worried you but you do realize that I’m not supposed to see you till you’re walking down the aisle in two hours correct?”

Lily’s face whitened and she squeaked looking at James wide eyed, “Do you think they’ll withhold our wedding licence _deer_?”

James pretended to gasp and slid an arm around Lily’s waist and pulled her closer, “You know darling, they just might. We have just violated the surprise of the wedding aisle.” His eyes twinkled from behind his glasses which were slipping down his nose. Lily reached up between them and pushed his glasses back up lightly.

               “Well I should go, then shouldn’t I?” She asked softly leaning back and looking up into her fiancés eyes. James made a face and pulled her back wrapping both his arms around her waist and squeezing her close.

                “I haven’t seen you for two days, this is fixing my withdrawal pains.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Lily’s forehead. She opened her mouth to make a comment but couldn’t think of anything as lights flashed in her peripheral vision. Turning her head, she smiled at the photographer who was pulling the camera from his eye.

               “Sorry folks, but weddings rarely have perfect candid shots and well that forehead kiss was the perfect picture, you can feel the love.”

Lily smiled and slipped from James arms to walk over to where Alice and Mary were talking.  
                “Ready to go back inside and finish getting ready?”  
                “Lily, we’re all out here, what if we do the wedding photos now since you’ve already been seen by James and the sun is still out, which it won’t be after the ceremony?” Marlene asked walking over with all the bouquets. Lily bit her lip as she thought of the idea and weighed the pros and cons.  
                “You guys think it’ll be okay?” she asked looking at Mary and Alice when she came to a stalemate.  
                “Honestly, I think it gives you time to take the classic photos but also some silly ones as well,” Mary said after looking at her date who was standing by the door. He waved at her which she blushed as she looked back Lily.

               “I’m game though Frank is going to be sad he isn’t part of the photos,” Alice said giggling as she thought of her husband.  
                Lily turned and looked at the photographer wizard and smiled at him, gesturing him over she discussed with him the change in plans to take all the bridal photos now instead of after the ceremony.  He readily agreed and soon the entire wedding party was gathered in front of the church doors Lily and James centre and their groomsmen spread out on James’ left side and the bridesmaids spread out on Lily’s right side.

Then they switched and the bridesmaids all made suspicious looks at James with arms crossed, while the groomsmen all crowded around Lily and looked to be congratulating her. Lily was grinning and her cheeks flushed from laughing and James had thrown up his hands in mock surrender and was trying not laugh.

Next it was just the wedding party which looked really fun, the girls where standing behind their respective partners and poking their heads around the side looking up at the guys grinning. The guys had all struck rather silly poses though. Sirius had his arms crossed and his head thrown back in what one had to assume was a belly laugh. Remus had chosen to look down at Alice in shock and alarm which had Alice into a laughing fit. Peter had turned the opposite direction and Mary had changed her expression to one of dismay.

These shenanigans continued on till it was almost time for the wedding to actually start. James had managed to scoop Lily up into a bridal pose his arms around her waist and also under her legs. The photographer had laughed as he snapped the photos. The group was a bunch of nerds which was evident in the photos they took. Lily was pouting in James arms as she clung to his neck terrified that he would drop her, which would be the first time he had ever dropped her in their five years of dating and getting on.

Frank had come out to tell them ten minutes from the start of the ceremony and James gently put her down. Lily grinned and taking her wand she wordlessly cast the strengthening spell that she’d learned at work the other week. Walking up behind James she hugged him around the waist and picked him up giggling as he screamed like a small child. Thankfully the photographer noticed and captured the moment perfectly. James screaming as the group laughed around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta indominusregina.tumblr.com (You should totally check out her own writing at http://whereno1701hasgonebefore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
